


Find a Fuck in the Rolodex

by mrdmonster



Series: Kinktober 2020 [5]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:34:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26925949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrdmonster/pseuds/mrdmonster
Summary: Despite the enthusiastic love life they already possess, Charles introduces a new possibility and Erik isn't sure how he feels about it.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Series: Kinktober 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947229
Kudos: 9





	Find a Fuck in the Rolodex

**Author's Note:**

> Late, I know. I started a new job and haven't figured out a good schedule yet! But I've been planning stuff so I just have to actually write it out.
> 
> Day 5- Roleplay 
> 
> Hey, if you're under 18 (or you don't like what is in the tags) please consider reading something else.  
> I'm not trying to gatekeep or tell you what you can or cannot read but this (and other kinktober works) are explicit. Just because something is on the internet for you to find does not mean you are required to read it.  
> The Archive is a wonderful place but it is an archive- you must curate your own experiences. If that includes my own works, thank you so much but if not, that is perfectly fine.  
> Mind the tags, mind the rating, and remember that you are free to stop reading this fic at any point it stops being entertaining.  
> Thank you for your time and consideration,  
> mrdmonster

Life at the mansion was rarely boring. At any given moment there was likely to be a herd of teenagers running through the halls, chased by or chasing Hank for mischief caused by one party or the other. It was lucky that, on most occasions, they avoided Charles’ study like it was an omen of ill will. Perhaps it was- for anyone other Erik. 

It was nice, existing in the same place as the younger man, no pressure to be someone else or do anything other than what  _ he  _ wanted. Lost in thought as he was, he didn’t notice Charles moving things around on his desk before calling out, “Darling, is something the matter?”

The magnetokinetic mutant flashed confused eyes over and tilted his head. “Of course not. What makes you think otherwise?” 

“Well, you haven’t turned a page in about 5 minutes,” the sly smile that slid onto his face was maddening in the best way. “And I can feel your mind drifting. Is there something I can do to make your stay here more comfortable?” As he spoke, Erik couldn’t see the movement but he heard the sound of Charles’ hands smacking against the tops of his thighs.

“You are the strangest man I have ever met.” He tossed the book aside, not bothering to mark the page he’d been on in favor of rising to pin his lover to the large desk chair with a kiss. “But I’m glad we have.” 

Those hands wrap around him to pull their bodies closer, Erik now firmly sitting on the man’s lap while they exchange slow kisses. It’s as Charles was sucking on his extended neck that the older man notices a second Rolodex on the edge of the wide desk. It’s not that the telepath  _ couldn’t  _ need a second one, it’s that this one is unlabeled and unremarkable. 

“Schatz,” his voice was as strong as he could possibly make it considering how hard the younger man was trying to bruise what felt like his entire neck. He rode out the attack until the heat in his loins threatened to spark a fire, pulling himself out of Charles’ grip and backing up onto the desk where the telepath found Erik’s shoe on his chest to keep them apart. 

Long fingers caressed the office supply to draw attention to it, “What is this?”

“It’s a Rolodex, darling.” Erik decided that Charles would have been one of those insufferable students who took everything literally. 

“Yes, I know what the object itself is. What I want to know is: what secrets of yours does it hide?” From stroking it with the intent to tease to picking it up, he didn’t look back at the young man.

“I was, in fact, that student. It drove my instructors crazy but there was little else in the realm of rebellion I could do.” As he spoke his fingers ran up and down the leg connecting them, mischief written in his gaze. “You’re more than welcome to look at it, I’m sure you’ll enjoy _something_ there.”

Erik flipped through several cards, pausing at each and studying their contents in some mix of confusion and disbelief. He didn’t set it down when addressing his lover, just continued to peruse the cards while his eyebrows climb higher on his brow. “I have questions.”

“I’m sure you do. Go ahead, darling, ask me anything.” The younger man had pulled himself back to give the older man space and was lounging in the chair like a king on his throne.

“First, do you have a section of dirty literature you can reference when the mood hits and second, is this a Rolodex filled with,” he paused, unsure, “things you want to try?”

“No, I don’t have a designated section of books. I’m much more discrete than that.” There was the familiar brush of Charles’ thoughts in his own, gauging his reaction and finding a spark of interest there. So he continued, “And no, I have several. That way I can keep them organized by category.” 

Steel grey eyes looked up for the first time since the line of questioning began, “You want to do all of these?” 

There was a fair amount of apprehension in his voice and the younger man is quick to interject, “No. I came across most of them in books, so I wrote them down regardless of my interest level. There are a few in there that I doubt I could enjoy no matter the partner but were included to round out the collection.”

They sit in silence as Erik flips through a few more, not quite warming up to the idea yet but more comfortable in the knowledge that it was less wish list and more index. Charles was curled up in a corner of his mind when the older mutant came across an idea that sparked his interest. The telepath looked at the card, smiling at the choice since it was something simple but unproblematic for either of them.

“We could give it a try, I like this one.” 

“Schatz,” Erik let out his patented ‘Charles-is-demanding-but-I-love-him-so-I’ll-do-this-for-him’ sigh while setting the accursed Rolodex to the side where it had been before.

Charles swatted at the foot still on his chest until it disappeared, standing to set a soft kiss on frowning lips. “Hey, we’ll give it a try and if it doesn’t work, we stop; no harm done.” 

***

By the time the sun began to set on Friday, Erik had been working on the cars in the garage all day. There were rarely issues with their small fleet but any that did pop up were easy enough for the magnetokinetic mutant to fix either with his powers or his hands. Tonight, however, he was working on a junker to help fine-tune the accuracy of his powers. 

But this was part of the ridiculous game of pretend that Charles seemed so intent upon and, despite his reservations, he’d agreed to give it a try. Almost as though thinking about the man summoned him, which it very well could in any other situation, the sound of gears crunching precluded the flash of headlights signaling the beginning of the scene. 

The driver killed the engine and opened the door when, still engrossed in the engine block of his current project, Erik called out to them. “You will have to come back tomorrow, we are closed.”

“You don’t look closed to me,” the voice was obnoxious and high brow, self-assured in his superiority. “In fact, it would seem you’re currently working on a car now. But I have to tell you, that one looks a little past saving.”

Erik peaked out from behind the hood, equal parts offended and confused but letting annoyance show instead. “This is a personal project, sir, and I am working on it after hours. The garage is closed for the night, come back tomorrow.”

Instead of returning to the car, now identifiable as a newer model Thunderbird since his head wasn’t under a hood, the rude man had moved much closer, a finger dragging across the top of the junker as if inspecting for dust. Erik wiped greasy hands on the equally dirty rag and frowned, waiting for whatever else this young man had to say. It had about a 50/50 chance of being an insult or come on. 

“I don’t think I could make it back here tomorrow,” that was normal. “I came here because I heard there was a hot mechanic with a wonderful accent who could work miracles. I’m kind of hoping it’s you.” Ah, there it was. 

“I am good at what I do, Mr…” Based solely on the fit, color, cleanliness, and cut of the man’s clothes, Erik would bet this man was filthy rich. He’d won the genetic lottery as well, his face happened to be cute regardless of net worth.

“Xavier, and yourself?” The man held out his hand to shake and despite the lip the man had, Erik wouldn’t get involved in some kind of rich person lawsuit for getting grease on him. So instead, he nodded with both hands up to show off the smudges.

“Mr. Xavier, I am sorry you wasted your time but as I will continue to remind you, this shop is closed. That fact will not change regardless of your journey’s reason. If something is wrong with your car,” Grey eyes shot a look at the beautiful car before retraining on the man. “I suggest you find a mechanic who is open or a rental car if you intended on going home tonight. And my name is unimportant,” he spoke while returning to his project, “since I will not be working on your car.”

“Hm, interesting choice of words,” now instead of circling the junker, the man began circling Erik. “But while we’re chatting, I didn’t hear you say anything about not being attractive, let alone having another man say that to your face.” 

“Would you like me to say something about it?” He refuses to follow the endless circling but the small hairs on the back of his neck and arms raise anytime Xavier isn’t in his eyesight. 

“Many things, in fact. But mostly that it doesn’t matter.” Lost for words, the disgruntled mechanic just stared when the man stopped. “Have you thought about it before, Mr. Mechanic? Learning just how tight another man can be, pulling a cock that isn’t your own?” 

Erik breaks character with a faint blush, “Charles, tell me you did not flirt with your mechanics like this.” 

“No mechanics, darling only a very obliging school mate in University, maybe a nun once as well. Now, come along, you’re doing very well.” Charles set an encouraging kiss to his cheek and nodded to let the older man know everything was well. 

“This is stupid,” he mumbled before shaking off the thin layer of himself he’d donned before continuing the scene. 

Erik doesn’t let him continue that train of thought and pushed past the man towards the Thunderbird whose driver side door was open, keys in the ignition. He wondered how low his personal opinion of the driver could get. “If I fix your car, will you please leave?”

“Begging, darling? We’ve only just begun.” Erik took a double-take at the man, behind at a far enough place that he’s sure those eyes are plastered on his ass. 

“Just tell me what problem you are having, aside from the obvious,” if asking was going to get a lewd comment, he wouldn’t ask. 

“I am very good at taking direction, Mr. Mechanic.” He waggled a hand at the general inside of the car to wave Erik inside, all smiles and teasing but continuing in order to cut off anything the disgruntled man may have to say. “When I turn it on, there’s an awful wheezing sound. And when I drive, sometimes there’s a crunch and it will stall out all of a sudden.” 

Erik sat back in the seat and groaned, head rolling to the side to stare at his Charles once again. “Cars do not  _ wheeze _ , Schatz.”

“No, they aren’t meant to. But we’re about to get to the good part and you’re not supposed to know me.” There’s a few bursts of laughter interspersed with kisses but they go back once more. 

“I have never had someone complain of a wheezing car. Can I turn it on?” His hand settles on the key, turning the ignition without waiting for an answer, ears tuned to any strange sounds. 

The engine roared to life, drowning out the owner's comment, “You can turn me on.” They don’t move for a long minute, Erik restarting the car and letting it run for a few minutes just in case the sound came back. 

“It sounds fine. Now, the crunching you’re talking about is probably the gears. Can you not drive stick?” He’s busy messing with the pedals and shift stick, staring at the dashboard to get more information. 

“I’ve been told I can drive a stick  _ very _ well.” The younger man isn’t trying to be slick with his incessant flirting but the mechanic was making him work for some good reactions. 

Erik was flustered, he’s never had someone act as bold around him as this man. Instead of answering, he shot out of the seat and backed away. “Your car is fine, you just need lessons. Excuse me.” And he escaped into the bay before anything else could happen. 

Heart beating a heavy tattoo in his ears, Erik moved through the garage replacing tools he’d borrowed and closed down. Unfortunately for him, he hadn’t closed the bay doors and there was Xavier, sitting on the junker like he belonged there. 

“Get out.” He may have growled while lunging in an attempt to intimidate but like before, nothing he did or said disturbed the man. 

“One last thing, Mr. Mechanic, and I’ll leave you in peace.” Erik didn’t trust him but made the decision to step closer and hear him out; there was something compelling in those warm brown eyes. “Let me pay you for services rendered.” 

The kiss was a surprise, soft at first but hungry in an instant. Erik didn’t want to pull away but nothing about their interaction indicated it was leading to this. So he pressed their foreheads together breaking their lips apart, “That was inappropriate, Mr. Xavier. And you owe me nothing, your car however is owed a competent driver.”

“Insulting me again, how rude,” foreign hands were pressed against Erik’s coveralls, the weight they added was intoxicating as they exchanged another short kiss. 

“My customers do not come here to be placated, I do my work, they get their cars in perfect working order.” Again, he didn’t dare lay his filthy hands on the man, resting them instead on the trunk to either side of Xavier. “But you, you have been annoying and pushy and continue to suggest inverted things that could get a man beat up at the very least. You have kissed me and insulted me in my own shop and I just have to wonder: what did you anticipate when you came here today?” 

“I had intended to seduce you, honestly. I wanted you to bend me over a hood and fuck me, maybe even in my car. But for all my wiles, you don’t appear to want me in the slightest and that’s not something I am familiar with.” Soft fingers brush against Erik’s stubbled cheek and brown eyes search grey, “You’re considering it, though.”

Erik pressed himself closer, hips bracketed by Xavier’s legs and pelvis almost brushing the trunk itself. “You are terribly spoiled. You have a car you cannot properly drive, an outrageous mouth, and a very inflated sense of self.” 

“Flirting with me, are you? Care to find out about this mouth?” He leaned back against the rear windshield with a flick of his tongue on pink lips, elongating his frame as an additional attempt to entice the man. 

“Do you truly believe that was flirting?” There was a flash of something in his eyes that Xavier sees and it’s obvious the emotions delight the younger man. “But I can try to set you right," he stepped back, creating a few feet of space between himself and the bumper, "on your knees.” 

There wasn’t a moment for thought or question and it happened as easy as breathing. In one moment, he was on the trunk, and the next, Xavier was on his knees, batting away dirty hands and pulling at the clothes separating them. When Erik was exposed to the world the man didn’t wait, just attached himself to the cock, and went to task. 

Their tryst was fast and aggressive. Erik hadn’t let Xavier stay on the ground long, and after bending him over on the trunk to pull down expensive pants he discovered something fun. He spent a good chunk of time playing with the butt plug and messing with Xavier for small-scale revenge. 

“You are unbelievable,” Erik had produced a condom from his pocket and was inside the man as soon as the rubber hit the base of his cock. He set a punishing pace that had the young man’s pelvis bouncing off the edge of the trunk with every thrust, the moans high and needy. 

It didn’t take long to get them both off. Xavier came in thick globs on the bumper all the while taking the continued thrusting with a breathy ‘please’ on every stroke. Erik smacked the abused ass when he pulled out, smiling at the picture the wealthy man created spread out over the junker. There were dark smudges in some areas of skin and cloth, the dirt and grease that hadn’t come off his hands earlier leaving their own mark. 

He’d finished putting himself to rights by the time Xavier recovered enough strength to begin. There was nothing for Erik to do but stare as creamy skin was covered and the plug retrieved from where it had rolled earlier. 

Xavier was just about to cross the threshold of the bay door when he turned with that same smirk from earlier, “So, what’s your name handsome?”

Erik was rolling the door down as he spoke, “Go home.”

***

Twenty minutes later found the men freshly showered and curled up together in bed. Charles moved a strand of hair from where it had fallen across his lovers face as they reminisce on the role play. 

“It wasn’t that bad, darling. And I _always_ like seeing you dirty from working with your hands,” a kiss allowed the younger man to silence the predicted groan but Erik still flung an arm over his eyes to signal his understanding and exasperation. 

“Schatz, why are you like this?” Horney, forward, encouraging, every good thing that ever happened to the older man wrapped in a lovely package. 

“Because I’d be boring otherwise. Now, am I keeping the card or not?” It wasn’t the best sex they’d had but it was funny and new which was the only reason Charles hadn’t immediately tossed out the entire Rolodex of scenarios after he created it. 

“No, thank you. If you want me to fuck you on or in a car, all you have to do is ask.” Erik was obviously pleased with the idea himself, rolling on top of his lover to lay down kisses meant to entice despite it being much too soon for round two. 


End file.
